You learn something
by kellihillaire
Summary: Veronica needs a breather and runs into someone with an unexpected talent
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to these characters only my story. No intention of infringing on copyrights. Lyrics belong to George Michael.

A/N: what if Veronica saw a whole new side of Weevil. Postseason 2.

Ugh… I just have to get away from Neptune for a while, Veronica thought to herself as she finished up filing the weeks finished cases at Mars Investigations. Just hop in the Lebaron and drive and escape if only for a little while.

As she drives with her windows rolled down, the wind twirling whisks of her blond hair about, she thinks about everything that has happened. Her dad's near miss with death, Cassidy jumping, Aaron Echolls ls trial. The list goes on and on.

She pulls in at a small dive off the highway thinking she might be far enough away to avoid thinking about it all. After checking the batteries in her taser and that she had her mace she locked the lebaron and approached the door to the joint. As the door opens she hears the cacophonous thrum of people inside.oh boy this should be interesting. She weaves her way to the bar and orders some non alcoholic fruity concoction just for the hell of it. As she sips it and scans the room she is delighted at the peach flavor that dazzles her tastebuds. There was quite a mix of people and she realizes she's there on karaoke night.

Some of the performances were not too bad, some less than recognizable. She didn't pay attention to them all as she enjoyed drink after drink. Then some song from way back gets chosen. The sound of it draws her curiosity after all the more modern music choices. Once the person starts singing she realizes they sound very familiar and such a surprise.

Well I guess it would be nice

If I could touch your body

I know not everybody

Has got a body like you, uhh

But I've got to think twice

Before I give my heart away

I know all the games you play

Because I play them too

Her eyes widen in shock at who she sees up at the mic in his dark jeans and deep blue button down.

Oh but I

Need some time off from that emotion

Time to pick my heart up off the floor

Oh when that loves come down

Without devotion

Well it takes a strong man, baby

But I'm showing you the door

Suddenly those deep dark coffee eyes meet hers and that smirk he sends her way makes her heart race.

Baby I know you're asking me to stay

Say please, please, please don't go away

You say I'm giving you the blues

Maybe

You mean every word you say

Can't help but think of yesterday

And another who tied me down to lover boy rules

Before this river

Becomes an ocean

Before you throw my heart back on the floor

Oh baby I reconsider

My foolish notion

Well I need someone to hold me

But I wait for something more

As she listens she realizes that the whole truth of how he feels in in the song he chose. He wanted her to know how he felt even though she never gave him the chance to come out with it before. He wanted a chance and nothing short of a real relationship would do. As he finished the song and stepped off the stage, she weaseled her way through the applauding crowd toward him. He was trying in a slow manner to head out the door shrugging into his leather jacket when she caught up to him. "Eli…" his name slid off her lips with a breathless sigh. Her hand reaching for his arm. He half turns and motions outside where they could talk.

The cool evening surrounded them in near silence as they exited the bar. "I didn't know you liked to sing" she murmured at him. "There is a lot You don't know Chica," he retorts with a wry smile. Thinking of all the times he has come here to enjoy karaoke with no one witnessing him from home. "Besides what would people say if they knew a former PCHer like me liked music like that" he asks as he nods back toward the bar.

"With a voice like yours and your reputation I don't see it hurting your street cred." She assures him as she steps close. He scoffs and looks at her incredulously. "Is that so V.? You think singing pop songs from when we were kids wouldn't hurt my rep?"

" Not when you sing like you just did. Half the bar wanted you to be singing to just them…" she trails off as she stares at his luscious full lips.

He cocks an eyebrow at her looking amused at her statement, wondering if she was part of that half. He hoped so, otherwise he just made a fool out of himself for nothing. He had followed her out here when he saw her driving through town. His need to tell her his feelings out weighing his pride. He knew it had only been a couple weeks since the incident on the roof of the grande but he knew it was now or never. He had waited since that fateful lunch when he threw sexual innuendos and made a deal about the snitch she set free. At the time he didn't know what had transpired to turn her from butterflies and unicorns and sweet as sugar, to the feisty fiery taser toting bad ass that called him on his shit. They sparred and danced around this tension. Smoldering glances and pushing the lines of publicly decent teasing filled their days. And the favors, ah yes the infamous favors, neither keeping score but always there for each other. No matter if it was just asking a couple questions, stealing something, or even picking each other up from bad situations. He tires of watching her be in a yo yo relationship with that Echolls kid, watching him shower her in affection and treating her "sweetly" only to turn into the worst jack ass as soon as he was confident she was his again. Each time she gets hurt more. Weevil wanted to step in and break that bond for her safety both physically and emotionally.

She sighed and blushed when she realized she was ogling him. Spurred on by having had an alcoholic version of tonight's beverage of choice she cleared her throat, " You know Eli I was thinking over the last few years with everything that's happened, there has only ever been two constant people in my life." She pauses and meets his questioning gaze. His eyes full of curiosity and something she recognized but never could hope for from him. "My dad, and you." She says as she moves close to him feeling the heat radiating from him and wanting him to close the distance.

Hearing her confession his eyes widened slightly before softening at the knowledge that she saw him not just as someone she did favors for or that got her out of trouble, but as someone she could count on.

She noticed how cheesy it sounded so she grins and quips " So Eli, of all the joints in all the world what brings you here?" The mischievous twinkle in her eyes let's him know she is teasing but truly wants to know.

Instead of speaking he just reaches over and caresses her cheek with his calloused fingers ever so gently before dipping his head close and brushing his lips across hers as soft as a whisper. The sheer juxtaposition of his actions versus what she thought she expected made her gasp. He took that as an invitation and closed the space between their bodies, holding her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. His tongue playing across her lips delving in to tease her. Her hands gripped his shirt as she gave in and enjoyed the electric hum his kiss caused to run through her. They kissed till their chests both burned from lack of oxygen. Pulling back with ragged breath, hearts thundering in their chests. Deep blue eyes filled with desire meeting smoldering dark brown. Neither able to speak but communicating with complete understanding. This was no fluke. They had been circling this for a long time just too scared to make that move.

Much to her delight and surprise it didn't feel wrong or bad to be here with him in his embrace. He wasn't like her exes and that was a good thing. He made her feel safe and always had. But he wasn't boring or overtly violent toward her either. She knew he had her back when push came to shove, and their verbal sparring proved they could keep things interesting.

Once she could breathe semi normal she looked at him impishly, "So is your offer to ride that' Legendary hog' still on the table?" Remembering that day they interacted at lunch after she cut down Wallace from the flagpole. He chuckled and leered at her "You know it is baby." A smug devilish grin spread across his face. "You really want to?" He asks softly not wanting the witty repartee to end but curious if this was real and not just one of his fantasies again. He knew her past and didn't want to push too hard given that some of it was resolved so few weeks ago. But it was no secret that he truly wanted her.

Thinking on it as a real offer and not just their empty(or not so empty) flirting she licks her lips and looks up into his deep eyes. "Well now I have all the time in the world Vato. But I don't just sample and run if you get my meaning." She answers.

He knows what this means. It means they are both all in or never. "Well chica I don't do the hiding in the shadows or secret rendezvous. It's not my style." He searches her face as he lays it out there all on the line hoping she agrees, thinking of not wanting a repeat of how Lilly treated him. "Don't worry Eli… I'm not like she was with you. I'm proud to have you at my side in front of god and everyone." Her eyes held such a heavy seriousness as she assuaged his doubts. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You really mean it V.?" Asking just be sure knowing that an ex biker gang leader and the school's p.i. we're an odd pair. She nods knowing that this was the defining moment and turning point in their lives.

A breeze blew through the parking lot making her shiver."Well Papi? Wanna blow this popsicle stand and go somewhere a bit more cozy? I know a place where we can be alone… it's vacant of other company for a while. " she smiles and fights not to giggle at his surprise at what she called him. He growled and kissed her softly. "So no third degree from the sheriff ? He hunting another bail jumper?"

"Yep so it'll just be you and me at least till Monday… if you want."

"Aye querida I do"

Once they decided to return to Neptune they moved to their respective vehicles and made their trek back. His green Impala following her Lebaron on the road, Both a bit antsy to reach their destination. Their minds both swirling with fantasies and wondering how close they might be to the truth. Reaching her apartment complex he parked next to her and followed her up the stairs to her door.

The closer they got to reaching their destination the more nervous he became. "Uh V? What if the neighbors…" he drops his sentence and rubs the back of his neck, face showing his apprehension at the thought of it getting back to her dad he was there.

"Then we need to get inside quickly, don't we?" She grins as she turns the lock and opens the door. "Welcome to casa de Mars." She steps aside to let him inside and closes the door behind them.

As soon as he hears her get the lock secure once more he presses her back against the door one arm snaking around her the other hand diving into her fine blond hair. His speed makes her gasp, her fingers grasping at his shirt. He leans in close lips barely a breath away his voice husky and nearly a growl as he asks"Still sure you want this V.?" "I've wanted this a lot longer than I let on, just too naive to know it, I want you Eli." She licks his bottom lip and presses her body flush against his.

With a satisfied moan he kisses her starting soft and teasing. Soft probing and quick nibbles. Her hands travel up to his shoulders holding him close. Giving in to her desire for him she rocks her hips feeling him harden against her abdomen.

They pull back for breath and he groans in Spanish but she doesn't quite catch it. His hands gripping her hips snug against him. "Keep moving like that Querida and this will be too quick." Her answer was to pout and nip at his bottom lip. "Stay at the front door or find a more comfortable place?" She inquired with a breathy whisper.

"What do you have in mind?" He smirks. "Well there is the couch, or my bed, depending on what you think would be best." Trusting his judgment and letting him steer the first time between them. She didn't want him to know she was nervous and inexperienced though he knew that already.

"Well with what I have in mind you may not walk right, so bed it is." He gives her a look that sends heat right to her core. "Oh really Eli? Well then, door at the end of the hall." she hugs his shoulders tight and hops up wrapping her legs around his waist.his hold shifts from her hips to her ass cradling her against him as he follows her directions. "Alright baby" he finds his way to her room kissing her jaw and neck. Her nails dig into his shoulders as she gasps and writhes against him. He decides to give her the top position and sits on the bed, only to yelp in surprise as they rock to and fro. She giggles looking a bit embarrassed "I forgot to mention I have a waterbed didn't I?" His response is a snort and a look that said no you think. Once the bed settled she leaned in kissed his jaw slowly making her way toward his lips, his hands still tight on her hips.

Their lips met with sensual soft slow enjoyment. One hand slid up her side caressing her rib cage, fingers splayed wide, his thumb just grazing the underside of her breast through her tight red top and camisole beneath. With a gasp her back arches and she pouts ever so slightly with the loss of his kiss. Mirroring what he had just done, both thumbs just teasing her sensitive flesh. His eyes burning with desire and masculine satisfaction at the sight of her arching against him, her nipples pebbled and straining against the fabric still in place.

Her head thrown back with sensational overload at just his touch. Her legs tight around him and her hands roaming his shoulders, tugging at his jacket. He leaned in skimming his lips across her collarbone reveling in the noises of pleasure coming from her. Shrugging the jacket loose from his shoulders, he tried not to jostle her or himself too much given the beds tendency to ebb and flow. Slowly and methodically they kissed and caressed everywhere they could reach. Clothing shifting and eventually being abandoned. Shirts unbuttoned recklessly and thrown out of reach. Belts slithered from loops and flew across the room. Jeans peeled off and struggled with, curses at each snag but yet still building their desire. In the flurry of disrobing each other they gave up being on the bed opting for the stable surface of the carpeted floor.

Weevil paused to look at Veronica, a gaze filled with desire but questioned her as well. "Are you sure Querida? This is your last chance to throw me out, cause if we continue I'm not gonna walk away." Seeing that he cares so deeply for her and her mental/physical/emotional safety just made the pounding of her heart more intense. "I'm sure Eli." Straight simple and to the point. No frills no lies no sugarcoated words. For once he appreciated her straightforward ways. A look of relief ran across his features before he once again had smoldering passion encompass him. Veronica could have sworn the room changed temperature drastically. The need to be near him, enveloped in his embrace just drove her libido higher. Weevil kissed her softly, running his hands over her sides.

His mind raced through all the times he had dreamed of her and this exact circumstance. None came close but he didn't want her to be shortchanged on having him. His needs curbed a bit as he began kissing his way down her neck nibbling just hard enough to maker her gasp. His hands lifted her slightly giving him better access to her collarbone to kiss and the clasp of her bra. She barely registered its removal before one of her pert pink nipples was flicked and teased by his tongue, lips and teeth. His fingers pinching rolling and tugging the other. Moans of pleasure spurred him on. He switched his ministrations so each of her porcelain globes was treated in kind. Moving back up her body so he could kiss her, his hands sliding down to her hips. His fingers tracing the edges of her lacy barely there panties.

Her lips meeting his with a hunger she never knew she had for someone. She shivered in anticipation of what he may do to her. Not wanting to wait any longer she lifted her hips to let him remove the last piece of clothing she had on. Understanding her movements and what she wanted (and let's face it what he wanted too) he slipped his fingers into the offending garment and slowly pulled them off of her.

He rained kissed and nibbles down her body. His hands retracing their way back up her legs. Parting her thighs for him as his lips paused just above her short golden curls.

The feeling of his hot breath made her squirm. Her hands reaching out for anything to grasp. Her fingers caught purchase on the comforter that had become rumpled on the floor.

One calloused finger slowly separated and explored her dewy folds. Teasing and searching for the spots that would make her gasp, make her moan and maybe even scream out his name. Trembling at the sensations his touch alone elicits, not even aware of it she began to beg him for more. "Oh god Eli, please…"

As his finger probed deeper, her body yearned for the pleasure his touch hinted at. He slid his finger deeper crooning it searching and teasing for the spot that could give her amazing heights of pleasure. His other hand on her belly to keep her still, he delved his tongue between her folds finding the small bundle of nerve endings he avoided before. Licking and flicking it gently as his finger started a slow rhythm.

Each stroke and lick pulled gasps and moans from her. A new and overwhelming sensation was creeping up on her. Eli could sense it. "It's okay baby, just let it happen, don't fight it". Her body tensed like a drawn bow string. The edge of oblivion just out of reach. Loving the view he had of her body and the flavor of her across his tongue made him growl with satisfaction. "That's it querida come for me let me see you"

No sooner had she heard him, the world splintered and shattered into millions of pieces the only thing anchoring her to reality was his hands and mouth. Her wet walls tight and spasming around his finger, a gush of wetness sprang free. He stilled his movements enjoying the sight of her pleasure, feeling it overtake her, hearing her cries of ecstasy. Once the waves of pleasure subsided she became aware of Eli murmuring in Spanish and kissing his way back up her body. Their mouths met again the taste of her still on his lips.

In the whirlwind of sensations she was not aware of the crinkling of foil or the loss of his boxers. The feeling of him pressed against her prepared to sheath himself within her tight wet opening barely gave her a moment's pause. She wrapped her arms around him, fingers and nails digging in and tracing the edges of his muscles. He looked into the deep pools of aquamarine searching for the answer to his silent question. In answer her hips rocked against him giving the only consent either needed to continue. One strong thrust and he was buried deep, each of them groaning with pleasure. Savoring the moment he kept still as she adjusted and pulsed as if to pull him deeper. The world narrowed down to their breathing and each place they touched. No worries or cares except, moans and slipping of skin. Firm calloused fingers holding creamy smooth hips. Small feminine fingers clutching muscled dark brown shoulders. Slow rhythmic thrusts pushing each toward oblivion. Experience lends him the knowledge to change their angle slightly until he hears her moan and shiver with each thrust. Wanting her to go over that precipice once more before he joined her. His movements become more controlled and deliberate. The more she trembled and tensed, he talked in Spanish telling her sweet nothings. Slipping a hand between them his thumb deftly circling her clit urging her to let go and climax for him. His control slipping, his movements becoming erratic but no less passionate.

"Eli… so close.." she manages between gasps. "Please, together" her gaze locked with his 'neath hooded lids. Nodding in agreement, he leaned down capturing a nipple with his lips his hips and thumb not slowing. At the last second he bit her nipple just shy of too hard. Her body arched and bucked with pleasure, spasming and squeezing. Screams of pleasure filling the air. Her orgasm set off his own his hips jerking sporadically as he came seconds after her. The world a burst of light and physical pleasure.

Moments passed before the world broadened from their heavy breathing. They each lay sprawled and entangled on the floor. Exhausted but too content to move. At some point one of them pulled the comforter over them so they wouldn't catch a chill. Before she drifted off she murmured "cause you gotta have faith". He smiled and snuggled close before following her into sleep.


	2. I'm sorry

I will be continuing this story but some personal life issues are interfering with my


	3. Yours

Veronica stretched as the last tendrils of sleep slipped away. First she noticed the delicious tenderness her body felt. Next she realized there was someone next to her. The events from the night before flooded her mind. Instead of panic Veronica found herself relieved at her bed fellow. Was that right even though they were on the floor?

She gazed at the Latino Adonis slumbering next to her and wondered if she should let him sleep, goodness knows he deserves it, or wake him.

As if to answer her own question her stomach growls notifying her of its emptiness. Well I did skip dinner last night. Instead of waking him she gets up donning his wife beater and boxers. Quietly making her way out to the kitchen she decides on what to make for breakfast. After gathering all her ingredients and setting up her mison plas, she began to work on not burning it. Coffee brewed and the kitchen slowly filled with the sounds of bacon and eggs pan frying and the smells of toast and home style hash browns with peppers and onions.

She even put on music to cook to ,not too loud so she didn't disturb Eli.

Just as she was serving their portions out Eli emerged from her room wrapped in a sheet. "Woke up alone Mars, thought you mighta left, till I smelled coffee." He smiles at her dressed in his clothes. "Comfy?" He inquires. As she sets down the dishes of food she smiles impishly "Immensely".

They settled companionably at the counter to eat. Both famished from exerted energy and no supper, they ate in relative silence. The only sounds were their forks and plates and the radio in the background.

As they finished Weevil took their plates and started to clean up."You don't have to do that. I would have." "Nonsense Mami, abuela raised me with better manners. You cooked so I clean." He replied. "Besides it looks like we need to take a walk… Backup just woke up. I'm surprised he didn't bother with us last night."

Veronica giggled and scratched the recently awoken canine behind the ears. "Well he likes you. The only pcher he didn't like was Thumper, remember. " she was referring to the night across from the Camelot when thumper got too close to the Lebaron. "Oh that's right… he never could keep his head on straight. If Backup hadn't already punished him, I was going to." Weevil Chuckled.

After the dishes were done they both got dressed, Veronica returned the articles of clothing she purloined before donning her own. Backup got antsy and brought his leash to Eli as they headed to the door. "See he likes you. Even Wallace doesn't get begged for a walk." Weevil looked shocked momentarily before smiling and patting backup on the head. They walked to Dog Beach and just relaxed and tossed a ball for their furry companion.

"So V, I'm glad you understood my music choice last night. I chose it hoping you would. Besides the PCHers I only had two people really have my back, mi Abuela and you. No matter the jam or trouble that dogged me…. even that issue with the credit cards, you had faith I didn't do it. She raised me for the better part of my life." Weevil looked at Veronica with such sincerity. "You know I noticed you even before Lily… ever since you would share a juice box with me at the station or just sit with me as I waited on your dad and abuela to finish up with my release. But I never dared to ask you out or nothin' cause I knew you were to sweet and pure back then. " Veronica scoffed but smiled ruefully remembering how naive she was back then.

" I was such a naive girl, I mean I knew crime and all the ugliness we fight these days happen. If the town wasn't bad Dad wouldn't be a former sheriff, or a P.I. But unlike the 09'ers that deserve to be in a cell…. I never felt unsafe or at risk with you. I know you are no Boy Scout *chuckles* otherwise we wouldn't have woke up on my bedroom floor. But honestly I never was scared when you were around. Even before… when I was still rainbows and ponies. You have always been Eli. Weevil was just who you showed others. "

He hugged her close to his side. " I never knew what happened, what changed to bring out your harder side. I saw you on Friday at school still bubbly and sweet, and Monday you hard this edge, your hair was short and you grew isolated. I didn't know til the night of the Grand… once you knew who it was why didn't you come to me Veronica? I'd have helped somehow, even woulda just held your hand as you confronted him. I know you wanted to bring lawful justice and I'd have even respected that rather than deal the brand of justice I usually used to give."

Tears welled in her eyes and slowly fell. " I was so focused on figuring it out and who was involved that I never even thought to ask. I was so ashamed of the not knowing… as much as I hate or hated the ones who contributed to what happened… I couldn't just talk about it. Even Dad doesn't know much of it. He doesn't know. He knows I went to the party that night, and the graffiti Madison put on my car, but not the GHB, not the salt lick, not Beaver, not …. Duncan. Only the graffiti and my arrival home after dawn." She sobbed and curled in on herself. Eli stroked her back till he heard…"Wait Duncan? What happened? " Veronica whispered" he found me in the bed after Beaver left, he was wasted and roofied , just not as bad as me. He crawled up on me… he had me too. Even with what he was thinking might be true about me at the time." Weevil had a look of pure horror at what the pretty boy had done. "What do you mean, what he thought was true?" "My mom was his dads high school sweetheart. Celeste stole him from Mom… but they had an affair my whole life… Duncan broke up with me when he discovered it. He thought that I was his sister! But he and Lily never told me they knew. I uncovered it myself when I was trying to figure out why Mom left town and who killed Lily. Dad and I did a dna test. I am a Mars not a Kane. But Duncan didn't know that back then."

"Dios mio, V! You mean he? But that's! So that's why… " Eli just pulled her closer and pressed kisses to the crown of her head. "I know that got cleared up between you but it still taints it huh? That he didn't know and still went ahead…. if he wasn't a dad and only god knows where…. I'd give him a piece of my mind. I remember you freaking at one point last year. You were in your car crying looked like you had just driven from the 09. I didn't want you upset but wasn't sure if I could help. You had just confronted him?" Veronica nodded and sniffled. "I never could figure it out… what your big case was. I could see threads of the web you unraveled but only when you let me help. Do Mac and Wallace know this too? "

Her reply was a shrug and a small nod. " They heard on the rooftop… along with Logan. Even he didn't know. He thought the night of Shelley Pomeroy's party I was just too wasted to care. He didn't know the GHB he gave Dick for Madison ended up in the drink I had… it WAS Madison's but she gave it to me after spitting in it. I ended up searching for someone to help me but they all thought I was trying to get hot and heavy… then they pumped me full of bear and shots. At Logan's suggestion. He knows his part in all of it now. He has tried to be the Logan we grew up knowing, but after all the bullying and bullshit that ship sailed. He even tried to claim that hurting me like that makes him feel worse knowing how bad I had it, than knowing he is the son of a pedophillic murderer. Can you believe that? Even Duncan punched him for that."

"Mac is still traumatized from what Beav did to her that night let alone the jump or what he did to me, so we avoid it. And Wallace is helping out his mom and babysitting his brother. So we barely talk. I basically have been at the office or home… or at work at the coffee shop. Last night was the first escape from the cycle." She gives a sly grin. "So karaoke huh? Any other songs you favor?"

Weevil ducks his head a bit and even blushes." Yeah I go every once in a while. I have a wide variety of song choices I like. Johnny cash - George Michael… some Mexican music too. I can rock and roll or croon with the better of them, at least I hope. Not many people who know me even know I sing."

"Well you can sing for me anytime, vato. Like I said last night with a voice like yours, no one can touch your reputation." She gave him her million megawatt smile and kissed him. "Besides it just adds more to the things I enjoy knowing about My Eli."

"Yours huh? I like the sound of that" he smiles and pulls her close again. "If I'm yours that makes you mine right?"

"Absolutely it does. Now come on let's go back and I'll make us some lunch." Veronica called Backup and after taking Eli's hand they ambled back to her apartment.

A/N I know a bit heavy but I felt he needed to know and the whole conversation shows just how much they trust each other. Not just on the streets for their favors but with real personal issues. And thank you for waiting so patiently for me to return to this story. I had mental, medical and family issues that needed my attention. I didn't abandon my writing but it did take a back burner for the last year


	4. Family Dinner

Eli had quite a storm of information rushing around in his head. The last two years now being thought of in a whole new light. People's ugliness showing through. It's like come on… that mousey little 09er that dated ghost world… was capable of all that destruction? Raping a defenseless girl, killing other kids, humiliating his girlfriend then just walking off the roof of The Grand? It sounds like a bad telenovela Abuela would watch. Then again this was Neptune, and in Neptune anything can happen.

That's right anything can happen in Neptune. Like a former biker having the Sheriff's daughter as his girl. Like a fading movie star turned pedophile and murderer getting killed executioner style the same night as the graduation bash when all that shit went down. But the one thing he didn't think would happen was his girl be abandoned by the family she made for herself since Lily died.

Yeah yeah, he got that life happens but still, that don't mean you don't make the time to call or somethin'. Ok scratch that in Mac's case, she has every right to curl up in a hole and hide for a while… but Wallace was nowhere to be seen. Now the whole mess with the truth of that party that hardened his girl… if he thought it would make V feel better he'd give out some homeboy justice. But he knew it wouldn't help so instead he decided to focus on life right now, like how her hips swayed as she walked with him and Backup toward her apartment. He noticed the way she no longer looked around scanning every face that passed for clues to nefarious deeds. Well mostly, haha she is a PI.

As they approached the stairway to her place he goes out on a limb,"Hey V, how about we go to my place? Today is a family gathering we have. No pressure but it would save you on making any lunch. Besides Abuela asks about you."

Veronica looks back at him startled, "She does? Why? She only knows me as the girl who got you out of jail… or one of Logan's conquests or something."

"Nah she remembers you from all the times at the station. Believe it or not she always told me I needed a nice girl like you to help me be a better man, a responsible and less criminal man at least. Haha if she only knew that some of the stuff I did was for you." He hugs her to him and kisses her softly.

"Well then, if you're sure Letty wouldn't mind another person at dinner…" she offered as she unlocked the door to let Backup in the apartment.

"Are you kidding? She loves feeding people and there are always others who just show up, like Hector, or well… Felix used to. But anyway she never has a problem with having extra guests showing up." He assures her.

"Well then give me a few minutes. I did just bake a few batches of cookies the other day and i know that it's always polite to bring something to offer at the table or give to the host/hostess." She unleashes Backup and gathers a Tupperware container for the cookies. Once she is satisfied with the amount she is bringing along she goes and retrieves her wallet and keys from her room. "Alright mi amor, lets go. Now reason to be late or make your Abuela wait more than she has to."

With such a simple sentence she floors Eli. They had been circling each other for quite some time but only let themselves give in last night. So it was a major shock to hear her call him her love. On pure instinct he takes the Tupperware from her and sets it aside so he can claim her lips in a passionate kiss. Showing her just how much her words affect him. When she gasps he takes full advantage searching her mouth taking in the taste of her and teasing her tongue. He holds her close with one hand at the base of her neck and the other at her lower back. He doesn't pull back or let go until they both are gasping for breath. Her eyes look at him glazed over with desire, her hair mussed just slightly from his embrace. "Best get going then right, querida?" He inquires as he retrieves the cookies and leads the way out of the apartment.

After a well deserved deep breath Veronica shakes her head clear of the haze is kiss had wrought. Following him outside she turns and locks the door after telling Backup to be a good boy and watch the house.

They decided to take her car since the cookies needed to be kept from jostling as much as possible. The drive was short since her apartment was only a couple blocks from his grandmother's home.

Veronica felt a wave of self consciousness as they pulled up, this was after all the first time she was seeing his family as his girlfriend and not just the former sheriff's daughter, or the girl who got things done. Opening up the passenger side visor, she used the mirror to ensure she didn't look like a hussy or as ravished by Eli as she felt.

Sensing her unease Eli reached over smoothing a strand behind her ear, "Don't worry babe, they will like you just the way you are. I know i do." With that he opened his door and walked around to let her out of her side.

As they approached to front door two small children burst from it mid yell. Upon seeing Eli they stopped short, they were supposed to behave and Eli was as much their parent as Letty so they knew they could be in trouble. Eli simply raises an eyebrow and looks at them waiting for an explanation. Rather than be tattle-tales they look at Veronica, attempting to judge whether she was going to be like their uncle and grandmother. "Who is this?" One of them finally asks.

Eli smiles and hugs Veronica to him and says,"This is my girlfriend Veronica, you have seen her come around before. This is just the first time I'm bringing her around to Family dinner. Now go play and behave." He tells them before opening the door once again and ushering Veronica ahead of him.

Other than the tantalizing aromas filling the home the first thing's Veronica notices are how clean and tidy the living room was and also how much it felt like a home and not just a place to live. Eli lead her toward the kitchen. "Abuela, i brought someone with me to dinner."

"Is it a girl or just another one of those ruffians you used to ride around with on hose death traps on wheels?" His grandmother's voice demands.

"It's not one of the guys, but you have met before." He answers evasively. Letty huffs and steps away from the stove and moves toward them. "Why don't you settle down? You have so much life to share and yet you insist on riding that bike and doing things that will send you to jail." She tuts as she turns the corner. She gasps and hits her grandson with a washcloth. "You know better than to keep things like this from me, forgive me for my grandson's actions. Come help me in the kitchen" she ushers Veronica to follow her. "Mijo, go help Angel and the others in the yard, Marisol and her bunch said they are coming today. So we need the yard set up instead of just the dining room table." Letty dismisses him.

Veronica was amused at Letty's antics regarding Eli's evasive allusion to who he brought with him. He passed the cookies to her with a kiss on the cheek before heading out to the yard to set up for a larger gathering.

"Eli just asked me to come with him today otherwise I would have made something more elaborate or meal appropriate, but I brought cookies. I don't mean to be presumptuous at bringing anything but I didn't feel right to just show up empty handed." Veronica rambles as she follows Letty to the kitchen. Letty looks at her with an amused smile. "Mija you don't have to worry. Besides now we don't have to worry so much about dessert."

Veronica chuckled and agreed," I hope that orange flavored shortbread will go over well then."

Letty's eyebrows rose at that. "You made polvorones? On Mija you just won everyone over. I only make them on special occasions. And this certainly is one. Eli always comes to family dinner alone. Those boys he rides around with don't count. I always worry about him. He needs a good woman to make him smarten up and straighten out. I think you must be that woman since you are here si?"

Veronica just smiled in response."So what can I do to help? I can grate, chop or slice if you need me to. Or stir… or just do the clean up as needed." She offered with sincerity.

Letty seemed impressed by her initiative and after putting an apron on her grandsons girlfriend and making her wash up, put her straight to work cutting vegetables and grating cheese. Her esteem in the young lady rose as she proved to be proficient and capable of keeping clean as she worked. They continued food preparation companionably as more people arrived. Eli's cousins and aunts were all apprehensive of the outsiders presence in Letty's kitchen. Which they voiced in Spanish assuming that just because she was white that she didn't understand. One of the more outspoken was Eli's cousin Marisol. "What is this little white girl doing here Abuela? What makes her think she should be here? Who invited her anyway?" All in Spanish of course.

Without missing a beat Veronica spoke up," Eli brought me, my father is out of town and I was alone. I offered to help in the kitchen as I felt it was only right to do so with having respect and appreciation in being welcomed into Mrs. Navarro's home. Best not let Eli hear you be so negative, I love him and the rest of the family that I have met in the last couple of years. I know you are his cousin Marisol, so I hope to know you since you are probably close with him. But please don't assume I am some weak bimbo. I would do anything for him and have done much for him already." In turn she cleared her cutting board and began on the next batch of ingredients needing attention. Letty hugged her about the shoulders. "Well said Mija. You pay her no mind. As I said before you make him better and match him very well. Now enough. Go bring the meat to the men to barbecue you have helped enough with dinner, and of course the cookies you made before you got here."

Veronica smiled and took the platters of meat out to the yard. On her way out she saw the looks of pride and admiration on the other women's faces for standing up for herself.

As she exited the house Angel approached to take the platters."Ah Sobrina, finally made him settle down and bring you around the family, huh? Good. You two deserve to be happy. Known that since the day he brought your car to my garage for work." He nodded and smiled at her before taking the meat to the grill.

Eli strode over and hugged her to him. "So querida did Abuela put you to work?"

Veronica nodded."Si babe, till my presence was questioned and my right to be in the kitchen helping too. I spoke up and didn't put up with it. That and the rest of the food was almost done so I was sent out with the meat." A crease furrowed his brow as he took in what she said. "Marisol? She is a bit of a pill. I hope she didn't give too hard a time."

Veronica shook her head." Other than assuming I'm just a stupid white girl she could talk about in Spanish, it was tame compared to high school. I just told her you included me and I felt I should help in the kitchen out of respect to your grandma. I also defended that I would do, and have done, anything for you."

Eli has a stormy look as if he wanted to stalk inside and tell his cousin what for. Instead Veronica kissed him."I'm here for you not her. Don't worry about it. Not everyone will like me and I don't need them to. I love you and Letty and Angel know it. They are your closest family so they are the only others besides us who's opinion matter. Letty says my cookies should go over very well. Polvorones are only for special occasions huh?"

Eli nods and smiles."Usually Easter or a christening, sometimes somebody's birthday.

But still very rarely made. Once the family knows you made them, you will gain more admirers than just the three of us." He kisses her on the temple before their attentions were taken by more family joining them in the yard.

Dinner went well. The conversations were varied and lively. Letty was highly vocal in letting everyone know that Veronica was instrumental in dinner being made. But she also sang her praises about how Veronica had been helping Eli with staying out of jail for the last two years as well as helping him graduate high school. Veronica blushed and looked down at her wringing hands not meeting the eyes of anyone. She was painfully aware of all eyes being trained in on her.

"I see Eli for who he is. Not Weevil as anyone else sees him. I see the good man who protects those who can't fight for themselves, I see the man who has the back of those who respect loyalty, I see the family man who loves children. That just hides behind the facade of Weevil, the biker gang leader that does petty crimes. A man such as him deserves to live outside of prison. Especially when the crimes he was saddled with were not his. He is the one man besides my father I respect and trust implicitly." Veronica lifted her head and spoke this to everyone. Some seemed to comprehend that she was showing her cards and holding nothing back about her feelings toward Eli without the flowery trappings. That received nods and looks of acceptance.

At this point Letty decided to pass out the cookies. Surprise crossed many faces at the fact they were Letty's polvorones that were rarely made. Why they were made was questioned. Letty just pushed it off and told everyone that Veronica made them. That was the final straw in the whole issue. Everyone seemed accepting of her.

After a while the two made their excuses and left. Veronica held Eli's hand as he drove her home. Not much was said but both knew that this was just the beginning of what they would face. His family was only the first of many hurdles.


	5. How he isnt in prison

A/N: So I realized I never explained why he was able to be at a bar in the summer after high school. Since he is supposed to be in prison right? Well here is why.

Veronica lay there that night thinking of Eli's family and their questioning why she was welcome. It was true that she had saved Eli from jail when Chardo made him and Letty his scapegoats. But the was only one time that she had done so. Letty knew there was another time. It was not discussed right now since it was still fresh. Honestly the latest prison break had not been all Veronica's private investigation skills. She had help from an unlikely ally. Molly Fitzpatrick had come to her. Molly had been laying low since Felix was killed. Now Veronica knew why. Molly had been pregnant and it WAS Felix' baby. But she hadn't known or found out till he was gone. Her little girl was a beautiful bundle with her daddy's complexion and her mommy's features. Her name was Felicity.

"They tried to talk me into an abortion Mars. I couldn't do it. The only one who didn't even hint at that was Patrick but he is a priest he has to choose life first. But like they kept calling me names and trying to cause 'accidents' to make me lose the baby. When she came I refused to put her up for adoption. They all are angry with me for it but they don't understand. I loved him and I love her. She is all I have left of him. I went to put her down for a nap the other day and I guess they thought I was out of hearing distance, because they started talking about how they hated that my baby was half PCHer and how they wish they hadn't had Thumper kill my Felix. That they wish they'd done it themselves now since I was raising his spawn. They laughed about how Weevil is in jail for Thumper when it was their fault he was dead and how Echolls was the one who really killed him when he pushed the plunger to demolish the stadium. I was so shocked, I got it all on tape too Veronica. We need to get them for this. My baby and I need to be free of their toxic shit."

From there we went to Lamb and she told him everything. She shared the recording she had that clearly stated that the Fitzpatrick's were behind the two PCHers deaths. That they stashed thumper in the stadium before it was demolished. For once Lamb actually did his job and investigated it. Sure enough they found Thumper's bike and his mangled remains that appeared to have been cuffed to what was left of a urinal. The bike had Danny Boyd and Liam Fitzpatrick's prints all over it. Within a week they were sent to chino and I had followed to see them go into the gates. But I was also there to get Eli. He was an innocent man and I had missed him.

I was waiting for him leaning on the side of my car. Soon enough I saw him making his way to the release gate. His jeans cinched tighter and his tank taught across his chorded chest. I could tell even from a distance that he had lost weight but had kept working out too. The moment he saw me was obvious. To me at least because I knew him. His eyes widened in surprise but then that ever present smirk quickly graced his lips. I smiled and just waited. Once he cleared the gate and it closed behind him I could see him relax. The extra tension of incarceration left him.

When he joined me at the car he looked into my eyes, it seemed like he was searching for some answer to an unspoken question. "Come on, Vato. The true bad guys are locked up. You have places to go and people to see. First stop is a diner for some real food, then on the road till we get home."

Instead of a reply he simply hugged me. Like I was his only lifeline in the world and if he let go he would float away. I had seen how this physique had changed as he had walked toward me, but to feel how narrow his torso had become along with the added muscle to boot. It was as if he could disappear but take me with if a strong wind blew past. I had a couple of surprises in store for him. In the car I had his jacket. Since it had been unused for about a month or so I had oiled the leather. Keeping it conditioned and pliable so he could still wear it upon its return. The other was that his grandmother was waiting at the diner to bring him home. We had decided that I would pick him up from the prison and trade off later. She wanted him to know I was the one who sprung him and cleared his name.

He finally pulled back still looking at me like this might be some big joke. "So how did you pull off this Kodak moment Chica? I thought your last get out of jail free card was used when I got busted at the Kane's?" His deep brown eyes bore into me filled with curiosity.

"Well it wasn't all me. I had a witness come forward. They had a recording of the Fitzpatrick's gloating about not only Thumpers death but Felix' too. They even said how and where Thumper was killed. The witness and I both wanted them to pay so we took that knowledge to Lamb. And what do you know he actually did his job. Searched the site like the recording said and sure enough they found his bike covered in Fitzpatrick's fingerprints. Then the found the mangled remains. He was chained up in the stadium, Eli. They left him there hoping he wouldn't be found after it was demolished. And as for Felix… he was your boy. He didn't want in on the drug trade. So they had Thumper kill him. The rest all fell in with Thumper because he threatened to kill them and even their families. He also downplayed the danger involved with selling for the Irish. So they are in prison. Just pulled in and offloaded from the transport before you came out. This whole thing was expunged from your record and hopefully will be a long forgotten nightmare soon. I couldn't stand the thought of you in there. Especially when you didn't do anything. I had to get you out." I rambled. His face hardened at the truth behind wall the death he has been surrounded with. He hugged me again and whispered nonsense in my ear to keep me calm. He could see I was distraught and about to break.

"Hey, lets get outta here huh? You got me out and I plan never to come back." He suggested before rounding the car to get in. Soon after we were on our way down the road. "Who was the witness?" He asked.

"You may not believe this but it was their own sister. Molly was seeing Felix. That was another reason they wanted him dead. You know she's got a 3 month old now? Turns out she was pregnant when he died. It's a girl. She named her Felicity Elia. For her father and the uncle she almost never could have met. She's named after you. Molly says that when they were together he was always talking about you. So what better way to honor his memory and you, for being the best man he knew. " I told him glancing every so often as I drove. "She knows this doesn't make it alright and doesn't expect things to suddenly be rainbows and butterflies, but she does hope you will want to know your niece and accept her."

With that said we pulled into the diner and there waiting along with Angel was Letty. Hope and joy evident on her wizened face. I barely had the car in park before the seat beside me was vacant and the door wide open. The family reunited once more as I got out and shut up the car.

We shared a meal at the diner before going our separate ways. Him with his family and I to the next case for my dad.


End file.
